Everything Has Beauty, But Not Everyone Sees It
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Huan gets mad when Kijin denies her a job. So, she throws dirt mixed with fertilizer at him. That leads to her being arrested. But she is surprised when she ends up working as a page for Kijin.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication-**

**For Belafantasy. You are my inspiration. Never give up. I wish you nothing but a life of love, happiness, and beautiful memories**.

* * *

Huan whimpered as she was down to her last ten silver coins.

Her red brown hair danced in the wind and her hazel eyes looked on with sadness. It seemed like bad luck followed her like her own shadow.

"Why me..." she grumbled.

Looking down, she knew she had to keep on walking. Kyo city...no, she would find respectable work. Being on the run was horrible.

Not to mention her feet were getting sore. And she was going to ruin her shoes.

At least she still had several hours of daylight left. If she hurried, she should be able to get inside the city by sundown.

Looking on, she ignored the carriage that stopped behind her.

"Miss ?"

Turing, she looked on surprised that someone was speaking to her, considering she wore no makeup and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Yes ?"

"Are you okay?" a beautiful woman asked. She had purple brown eyes and dark greenish gold hair.

"Fine, I'm in my way to Kyo city and just stopped for a short rest."

"Do you need anything?"

"Thanks but I'll be fine."

With a quick bow, she smiled and she began to run.

* * *

Lien frowned as she watched as the woman run off. It was dangerous for a woman to be alone in the woods. Still, the woman hadn't asked for help, and she didn't want to interfere.

"I wonder who she was."

That was when her husband moved the curtain aside and took peek. He looked on, as the woman ran off.

"Do you know her?" he asked as the woman began to run downhill and vanished from sight.

"Maybe, but I've met so many people over the last few years. She didn't seem familiar."

Shrugging, Sakujun pulled the curtain back. He didn't recognize her either.

"Continue on to the Sa providence" he said as he smiled and looked on at the box under the opposite seat...Gan Lu tea from King Ryuki.

With a sly smile, he pulled his wife into his embrace, as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Shurei Hong sighed.

Lien and Sakujin had left a few hours ago, heading to the Sa providence. With things being back to normal, she missed Lien already.

Still, she had plenty to keep herself busy. A letter had arrived for Eigetsu and Ensei moments ago.

The medical research facility was built...but Eigetsu was rethinking its purpose. He still wanted it to involve medicine in some way, but he couldn't seem to decide on the purpose, as not just Sa providence would benefit, but the rest of the country.

Besides, he wanted her to tour the building...and he didn't want to make the final decision until she had returned.

As much as she missed the others, she loved being back home after so long. And besides, she wanted to give Lien and Sakujun some time alone...she'd head back in about month.

Still, she did miss Lien. It had been so nice to talk to another woman close to her own age. And the house seemed empty without her. She even missed hearing Lien and Sakujun bicker.

"Seiran, when we get back…how will you feel?" she asked, as she looked out the window.

"My lady, I am grateful for what he did, but I can't say that I have any desire to spent time with him."

* * *

Shoka looked on, at the scared looking woman as he was just about to head home for the night.

Her hair was a reddish brown, and she was dressed in simple way. Maybe she was looking for someone.

Still, her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore no makeup...very odd.

She looked so lost, so he walked over.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Um, I ...I must speak with the King!" she pleaded.

"I'm very sorry but personal audiences with his majesty must be made in advance, as he is very busy…"

That was when King Ryuki walked out. He looked pensive, and didn't even note the strange woman.

Gulping, the woman, threw herself at the king's feet. Her head touched the ground.

"Huh ?" King Ryuki said, looking surprised.

"Your majesty, I beg of you. I need to speak with you!"

* * *

Huan bowed graciously. Now, she had a chance.

They sat in the archives...

"I thank you for your time."

King Ryuki nodded.

"Tell me, what is so urgent?"

She gave him a pleasant smile. Now was not the time to give anyone a clue on the hardship she had endured...or how if she did get this job, she would pay with her body.

"You majesty, I design and repair jewelry, a trade that very rare in these uncertain times. If I were to be hired, I ask only for room that would double as my work space. I would accept any salary."

"Hm, such a trade is very uncommon and I know many have had things broken...I know we do not have anyone on staff, but if I were to consider you, I would need it to be discussed with department of finance. I will bring it up in tomorrow's court session. In the meantime, please stay here."

Huan smiled.

* * *

With a smile, she sighed as she sat in the woman's bath house.

To be clean...to have clean clothes...to have scented oil that would make her hands soft...at such a low price...

At first she had been hesitant, but the lure of fancy soap was too much a temptation. Rather than going to a public bath house she decide to try the one that the castle employees used. After all, she had been told to rest, and a hot bath always relaxed her.

And maybe she would soon be an employee herself. Her confidence hadn't gotten anyone to ask questions.

Not only was it the same cost as the simple bathhouses, the quality was better, and she got more for her money. Maybe that was a perk for working inside the castle.

She could see a more elaborate bathhouse a little ways off, but guessed that was for court officials and people who worked in the various departments, and maybe for the ladies in waiting, and wives of any officials.

After this, she would treat herself to a nice meal at a restaurant in town. She didn't like the idea of eating among people who would soon learn that she was a peasant.

* * *

"You want to buy the house?" Shurei asked.

"I don't have anything of my own...anything I could ever need is provided for me. But I...can't give you much money" Ryuki said. "I can ask for what I want, but having my own money..."

"I'll accept any price."

"Oh, need to borrow some money you majesty?"

Shurei looked up to see Shuei and Koyu.

"Um, it is..."

"We know. Here, fifty gold coins...consider it a gift" Shuei said.

"And I have the same amount for you as well" Koyu said.

"But why ?" Ryuki asked.

"You deserve to have something that is completely yours."

* * *

Kijin froze.

He knew and could recognize most staff members, but who was that strange woman?

No one that he knew of was due to visit. Which meant the woman wasn't from any family of high rank.

Perhaps she was Shuei's latest interest. The man went from woman to woman, in the same way a bee went from flower to flower. Or she was a new maid.

Well, it didn't concern him. And right now, most people would be eating dinner so it was the perfect time to head to the bath house.

"Wait up..."

Kijin groaned. He couldn't wait for Yuri to get back; the man pestered him like dog looking for table scraps.

But if he didn't keep an eye on him, the man would cause trouble.

"Do you have something better to do?" he asked dryly.

Reishin chuckled and walked right past him and to the elaborately decorated bath house.

"I'm just on my way to enjoy a bath. Why else would I be going to a bath house silly?"

Kijin glared. So much for some time to himself.

* * *

With his mask off, he sat back, enjoying the water.

It was one of the few times where he could remove his mask in public. When you used the bath house that was reserved for court officials and such, you were indulged.

"No, Koyu hasn't mentioned that Shuei found another one" Reishin said, as he looked thoughtful. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw a strange woman walking the grounds."

"Hm, I think someone mentioned that a woman came earlier...she claims she repairs jewelry and went to the King himself and asked for work. She staying in one of the empty rooms were the maids reside."

"And King Ryuki just allowed her to stay at the palace?"

"Apparently so."

"Honesty, that woman could be...never mind. I'll deal with it later."

* * *

Huan smiled as she woke up in her simple room.

She had indulged last night. The best fish, the best tea, the best dessert...she had been bit greedy, but she deserved it.

For the first time in weeks, she had rested without fear. No group of perverted men could get her now. Inside the palace, she was safe.

Getting up, she smiled a she began to comb out her long hair.

At the same time, a man was discussing her fate.

* * *

"Huan or whoever she claims to be, has no credentials. How can we expect to hire her off the street? She's probabay a free loader… or worse" Kijin said.

"Still, if she wants only a room and food…" Reishin said, thinking on how he had first seen Koyu.

"No, the money can be put to better use. I will not support having her employed at the palace. We have no need to hire a full time person who repairs jewelry."

A few men looked noticeably disappointed, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Huan walked up, fuming. He had no idea how badly he had ruined her life…..

Upon coming back after another lovely meal, a note had been left in her room.

**Dear Miss Winsai,**

**We have decided that you service will not be needed. Please leave.**

It had been unsigned, and she had ripped it up as they had basically kicked her out.

Hmph, they were all the same. A bunch of snobs who would never give a person like her a chance. They must be worried that she was some gold digger.

And thanks to those two meals, she was now on a tight budget...she wasn't even sure if she could make it to the next town. And Kyo...the town didn't look prosperous enough to need her, and no one felt comfortable with hiring a stranger.

Glaring, her eyes went red with rage.

Only one person could have objected ...the so called weirdo called Kijin. She had heard rumors about the masked fool.

And he was the head of the department of finance.

Walking up, she banged on the door. How dare that...thing...

Annoyed, she walked right in without waiting for a response.

One man stared at her in shock; another man sat a desk, and wore a mask. Vaguely, she noted the expensive looking cup filled with tea at his desk.

"Hey you, the weirdo! I bet you just wear masks to hide your ugly face!" the woman snapped.

* * *

Kijin ignored her.

"Um sir….." Kei asked, sounding nervous.

"Ignore the distraction; you can take a short break. I will deal with this."

"Um, yes."

"You idiot! You cost me a job!" the woman snapped.

Kijin looked up. So this would be Huan, the same woman from the other night. Her temper seemed to match her hair.

After a glance, he went back to his work, as he had many things he needed to get done before the end of the day.

"Um, miss….." Kei as the strange women marched up to her desk. Putting her hands on her hips, she didn't hide her wrath.

"You cheap fool! I needed that job badly!"

"You're services are not essential, I see no point in wasting money" he responded, not looking up.

"Ha! What would you know you…ugly… I bet you're really a woman. You certainly don't act like a man!"

"Have this woman escorted off the grounds" Kijin said.

Huan glared and ran back out, and picked up some moist dirt from some flowerbeds. It smelled slightly of fertilizer.

Smiling innocently, Huan walked back into the room and threw the dirt, not taking the time to see what the masked man had been doing moments before.

And what he had done was expose his mouth to drink his tea.

The dirt landed directly on the face of Kijin. Some dirt went onto his lips. Some bits had landed in his hair and some landed on his mask.

Kijin's lips went in a scowl. Dirt dripped into his tea, ruining it. The hand the held the cup was clenched in rage.

Slowly, Kijin, wiped his lips, mask and hair. When his mouth was covered, he spoke. He set his cup down.

Huan smiled innocently as she bowed.

"Sorry" she said as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Arrest her!" Kijin snapped.

* * *

Running outside, Huan was desperate for a way out.

Now, she not only had no job, she was going to be arrested! Frantic, she ran like a squirrel with rabies.

But, at least she'd managed to make Kijin pay.

* * *

Shurei smiled as she sat down to tea with Ryuki. It was a time where he wasn't King Ryuki to her, but just plain Ryuki.

"The wedding, it was so beautiful."

"I still don't know what she ever saw in him" Seiran grumbled.

"I think she managed to change him" Shurei replied, with a smile.

"Only time will tell if he changed. But he did save Ryuki's life."

"Regardless, the last thing I wanted to do was insult the Sa clan...Shurei, when you go back, I want you to send me an update on just what happened with him and his family" Ryuki said.

"Actually, I'm hoping to visit..."

That was when a commotion caused the trio to look over.

A woman with red brown hair in a ponytail was running away from some guards.

Quickly Seiran drew his sword as he stood up.

"Wait, she's that girl I met..." Ryuki said.

* * *

Huan glared. That stupid King only pretended to care about her...well, he could kiss her butt!

With a glare, she ran to the trio and smirked as she grabbed the last two sweet beans buns.

"Thanks for nothing!" she snarled.

She gobbled the food...probably her last meal of the day.

Thanks to all the walking, she might have chance at escaping. Still, she had to get her bag.

Turning a corner, she smirked as she hid in the men's restroom, as the guards ran past.

Still, she grimaced at the smell.

_"Hmph, you think with a high rank they could at least have better aim or something. Maybe court life makes them too lazy."_

Smirking, she came out after they had run past, and ran back to her room. She would be fine after all.

Coming to her room, she threw the door open and grabbed her bag.

Turing to leave, her jaw dropped in shock, as Kijin stood in the doorway.

"Do you honestly think you can run off?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, but gulped with several guards came from behind the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Prison...well, at least she would be safe for a time. At least her tools would be locked up.

As she lay down on the bed, she silently cried.

Men...they never seemed to take her seriously. Just because she wore her hair up, and didn't use make-up...they always wanted to change her.

Why couldn't they just accept her as she was? If she had to change to get the approval of a man, than he was just a shallow idiot.

Her hair was in a ponytail because she liked having in that hairstyle and she didn't need to wear her hair up when she worked.

And the lack of makeup? Makeup was bother...just another tool used to get a man to look at you when he would ignore you if you didn't wear make-up. And no man had proven to her that he saw her as a person.

Men were all alike...they saw only a woman physical beauty and not the other qualities that would make for happy, loving marriage. And they didn't seem to notice they aged as well...and some didn't age gracefully.

Besides if a man judged a woman based on her appearance, why shouldn't the woman judge him on how he lived his life?

* * *

Kijin glared. Reishin laughed.

"I hardly see what's so amusing" he sighed, tired.

"You shouldn't be so harsh. Maybe Huan needed the job."

"I still don't see the point in hiring her. Her trade isn't essential."

"Many don't have the time to go to town to get their stuff repaired or cleaned and the workmanship can be shoddy and overpriced. Besides, the King himself was ready to hire her. Huan said all she wanted a small room during her stay, which would double as her work area. It sounds like she would've kept to herself."

"It's not our job to aid every miscreant who walks into the palace, and I still wouldn't agree to hire her, even if she was needed. The money can be spent elsewhere."

"I think you should."

"And why is that? She is childish, temperamental…brat" he said, giving a glare of distaste. To throw dirt at him was beyond rude.

"Look, I don't think she's some criminal, just let her out, and give her a job. I even promise to ..."

"No!"

"Pity, I hope the department of finance doesn't get infested with anything" he said casually.

Kijin gave him a deep scowl. Why he didn't just fire him...or knock some sense into...

That was when there was a knock.

"Excuse me, but is my idiot husband here?" a female voice asked.

"Yuri ?" Reishin asked, looking hopeful.

"Come in" Kijin said as she stood up, and bowed with Reishin as smiled...looking giddy.

An elegant woman came in. Her eyes were deep hazel, and her hair was a pale purple brown. Dressed in burgundy and dark mauve, her looks made men stare.

Her warms eyes looked on as she clearly saw only one man.

"Hello husband."

Kijin looked on as the couple warmly embraced. At one time, he had been unable to speak or stare at Yuri after she had rejected his proposal, but now she regarded him as close friend, and he didn't hold any resentment at all.

He even didn't hold any grudges that Reishin had married her, as he had come to accept that she was far happier with him. Besides, she hated court life, as how many resented her on how she had once been Reishin's maid.

Still, to reject him because of his face…..he wondered if he would ever find a woman who could truly accept him. Eventually, he wanted to settle down and have children of his own.

* * *

"How the funeral?" Reishin asked as they had sat down to tea.

"Mother and my sister were fighting…I'm just glad to be with my beloved husband and son. I did run into Zhao...we both agreed that we were always from out men for far too long. No doubt they've been causing trouble...again."

"Yes, my silly brothers do cause trouble..." Reishin said.

"With your help...no, they clean up what you've already started" Yuri said, with disproving frown.

Kijin looked over Yuri gave him a warm smile, as she reached over and flicked her husband's noise making him smile with devotion.

"Marriage is wondrous thing...you should settle down. Your life...all you do is work. I worry about you."

He looked down. What woman could accept his face?

"I do want a family...but to find a woman who can accept me..."

"Zhao and I can look at you."

"Perhaps we should just have every criminal in Kyo city stare at your face..." Reishin said, as Yuri smacked his arm.

"Look, I'm sure the woman who will become your wife is out there...but if you don't look you'll never find her. It up to you, but I think you should just start looking."

* * *

**The next morning-**

Kijin glared behind the mask. He knew people were staring and whispering.

He'd woken up, to find all of his masks missing. Only one that resembled a gaudy clown remained.

And since her had no other choice, he'd put on the mask.

To wear such a gaudy mask during a court session…with the culprit beside him acting so guiltless...

Had it been Yuri's suggestion…no Reishin had done this. Somehow, he a snuck inside...Yuri should keep him on a leash.

He hoped it wouldn't be too much of a distraction…but he knew it would cause some disarray. What if people thought him incompetent? No, they wanted as little to do with him as possible. No one would dare question him…hopefully.

He heard giggling and overheard a few of wives from members of the court.

"Shouldn't a member of the royal court look the part, especially when he's about to be in the same room as the King?"

"What do you expect, but that mask is strange, even for him."

"Perhaps, it was gift from a secret admire...maybe he wore it because the King sent it."

The trio giggled, he fumed silently. Reishin was going to catch hell for this.

Speaking of, the fool smiled as he waved as he came around a corner. Did he expect he would get away with this?

"Good morning!"

He responded by grabbing his ear and Reishin yelped.

"Take me to my missing masks, or I will tell Yuri about the time you scared Koyu into thinking he was being followed by a ghost."

* * *

Kijin threw the mask, aiming for the head. But Reishin caught it.

"Now that wasn't too nice…" Reishin pouted.

"Do that again, and I'll have you arrested! I want my other masks returned."

"I didn't take them; I just hid them….. here."

Kijin scowled. To hide them in his office...

"Then fetch them!"

"Okay, no need to get in a snit!" Reishin said, scampering off.

"I swear you're worse than a child" Kijin said, sitting down in the sofa. "I don't know how Yuri puts up with you!"

"Come on, it was just a joke, friends?"

Kijin looked over as Reishin held out the missing masks in a peace offering.

"Just hang them back up in my house" Kijin replied as he snatched his usual mask.

"Look, just hire her...she can be an assistant, doing odd jobs" Reishin said. "Like with how my dear Shurei worked for you."

"Assistant Kei and the rest of my staff are competent enough" Kijin replied, sounding like his usual calm self. "I have all the staff I need" he said, as he tied on his mask.

"Yes, but …I think another member of your staff is going to be leaving. Something about inhering a farm I think. Huan can be your assistant until you find a replacement, which won't take long."

"It'll take a month before I can choose someone suitable; I don't have the time to look over applications, not to mention do the background checks."

"You could if you had another assistant!"

"You are quite the pest aren't you?" Kijin frowned. "Besides, I don't think she could be trusted."

Reishin smiled innocently.

"Do it, and I'll owe you a favor."

Kijin looked over. Reishin owing him a favor was too good an opportunity to pass up. And he would certainly use it to his advantage.

"Get my masks back into my house before the court session, and it's a deal."

"But I don't..." he said, looking innocent and frail. "Do you know how long that'll take?"

"Then I suggest you hurry up."

* * *

Reishin had showed up within thirty seconds of being considered late.

How he had gotten it done and managed to not be out of breath was a mystery, but a deal was a deal.

Still, to have her with him...well, perhaps this wouldn't be a mistake. He could only hope she wouldn't try and do something to him while he was asleep.

* * *

"If Huan wants to be employed, I would support that, on the condition she proves herself first...as a page."

"Hm, that seems a rather odd request...have you taking a personal interest in the girl?" Adviser So said with a sly smile.

"No, I just want to make sure she will work hard. She will only work in my office...and after I feel she can be trusted, I will support having her employed."

"That does seem to be reasonable, but where will she take up residence?" King Ryuki asked.

"As she will be under my supervision, I want to keep an eye on her at all times. She will stay at my residence. I have the room and I feel this way I can truly learn if her intentions are honest."

"And do you have a spare bedroom?" Advisor So asked, with a sly smile.

"Are you implying I would act improperly?" he asked, annoyed. To imply he would take Huan as a mistress..he would sooner have Reishin give him a haircut.

"Your honor has been proven...but still, I feel it wouldn't hurt to have someone else have contact with her as well...who can also vouch for her...two recommendations would be better than one after all."

"What about Shurei Hong?" Reishin asked. "She isn't due to head back for at least another month."

King Ryuki nodded.

"As co governor of Sa providence, she had proven herself. If both she and Kijin can recommend her for employment; will anyone else have reason to doubt her?"

The men grumbled, but they had to agree.

"Still to have Miss Hong...will she support another woman simply because of her gender?" one man said.

"Miss Hong has proven her creditably."

"Still, woman are not allowed to work in the courts...she will have to wear men's attire" Advisor So responded with a sly smile. "I'll send clothes over tomorrow morning."

Kijin frowned. That old coot was up to something.

* * *

Shurei looked on as she read the note.

**A woman named Huan seeks employment to design and repair jewelry, but will be proving herself as page for Kijin. She will stay at his residence as well.**

**Please observe Huan whenever possible. After a month, we will ask you to give us an oral report based on your observations.**

**If you and Kijin feel she is trustworthy and can recommend her without any uncertainty, she will be hired.**

**She will start tomorrow. I thank you for your help once more. **

**- King Ryuki**

Seiran chuckled.

"How interesting."

"Yes, it reminds of when I was a page...he's always been kind to me. Oh, that reminds me, Father mentioned Yuri and Zhao are back. I want to invite all my uncle and aunts over for dinner."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to officially meet you my lady."

"Yes, and to think Reishin was my sponsor...no wonder he wanted me to call him uncle..."

"You seem to have very caring family my lady."

"Yes I'm very fortunate, but they your family as well Seiran. "

"My lady, you're blood relation to them."

"So? Koyu was adopted...he may not have the Hong name, but he's still my cousin. Do you really feel that you don't have any family?"

"My lady, I vowed to spend the rest of my life repaying you...and I do think if you as family. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. What if you want to get married? You stuck...with no opportunity to have your own life."

"At this time my lady, I have no interest in getting married. But if I ever do, the woman who will be my wife will have the same devotion to you and Lord Shoka."

* * *

She looked on as she stood and looked at the man beyond the bars.

"Want some more dirt?" she asked.

"The charges against you have been dropped. I'm willing to support your employment. But, you must work for me as a page."

Surprised, Huan smirked as she did a little victory dance.

* * *

"Wait...I'll be staying with you? In your home?" she asked as she walked by him, carrying her bag. She'd assumed she stay at the castle. But his own residence was near mount Reiyou.

"I need to be able to observe you as much as possible...you will use one of my guest rooms."

She sighed with relief. At least she wouldn't be asked to share is bed. And this wouldn't cost her anything, and have more security than staying at an inn.

"Don't except me to come to your bed."

"I only want to observe you...you will just need to work for me, that is all that will happen. And you can use the bath house at the castle, as you will be under my employment. I will be paying you as well."

Just then her stomach growled. She had eaten anything since the sweet bean buns.

* * *

She looked on as servants served them.

The home was beautiful...not even at her family's peak had they had this much wealth and status.

She gave small smile as she recalled helping her mother out as a child...she was happy to carry on the family business. And she had loved looking at the pretty stones.

Still, because her trade didn't involve hard labor, many had been jealous that she didn't seem to need to work hard for a living. She never had had a lot of friends growing up. So many people had tried to steal from them; it was hard to trust others.

Than the times of hardship had come...and people got jealous. But in the end, gems hadn't kept away the hunger.

Or kept her parents alive.

Her parents had been gathering food...her mother had fallen into a lake and father had jumped in to save her...

Weakened from hunger, they had drowned...leaving her alone. The people with money had shunned her, as she was pest.

She brushed away a tear, as snobs never cared about anyone hardship but their own. Time had proven that more times than she cared to remember.

"What is it ?"

Looking up, she gave Kijin a scowl as she recalled how he had first treated her. True, throwing dirt at him was rude, but he hadn't even formally introduced himself. She was still getting scraps.

Besides, if he had truly cared, he would've given her a chance in the first place.

With cry, she stood up and ran to the gardens.

* * *

Kijin looked up in shock as Huan ran off. What had he done this time?

Shaking her head, he recalled how they hadn't even been formally introduced as off yet. True, he and Huan...he at least could be civil.

Huan sobbed as she sat near some large rose bushes. The memories came back.

Having to bury her parents with her bare hands...the first night alone...considering suicide...men lusting after her...than the brothel...

"What is it ?" a voice asked, coming closer. But she kept her back to him.

She scowled and ignored him. She would only get betrayed like last time...he should just kick her out...as in the end, he would be no different.

"I changed my mind...I'm leaving!"

"Huan..."

Mad, she turned and looked...men were all the same.

"You're just like everyone! You'll turn on me..." she said as tears flowed faster down her cheeks.

"Huan, I have no intention of hurting you..."

"Ha, that's what they all say..."

* * *

Kijin was concerned...but he had no idea on how to handle the situation. It was nothing like the time when Shurei had been scared of the thunder.

Huan was clearly very angry, yet he knew trying to help her would only make things worse. But still the pain that she was in...he wanted to do something. It was clear she had endured something traumatizing.

"Huan..." he said reaching out.

"Don't touch me..." she replied smacking his hand away.

He knew that she was on the verge of getting hysterical...and he didn't want her to hurt herself. She might scratch her hands on the roses.

Before he could consider the consequences, he wrapped both arms around her and held her.

"What...let me go..." she said, sounding scared.

He just held her as she struggled to get free, but he just let her struggle. He just didn't know what else he could do.

Eventually, she calmed down...and he just held her until she stopped crying.

"Huan, I will not I hurt you. I will give you a fair chance to prove yourself. Can you please give me a chance to prove my word as well?"

Slowly, she looked up, and seemed surprised at the gentle way he wiped away her tears. Just who had hurt her so badly?

He could tell that she was feeling conflicted...and they hadn't exactly met under good circumstances. But, he intended to give her a chance.

Nodding he let her go and bowed.

"I am Kijin Kou and I'm honored to meet you."

Huan gave a small smiled as she bowed.

"I am Huan Winsai."

* * *

He looked on.

Reishin...he had personally brought over the clothes.

"So, are you being a good host?"

Grabbing the clothes, he slammed the front door in Reishin's face.

* * *

With her hair up and covered, she shrieked bloody murder.

The outfit seemed to enhance her...this was embarrassing! At least with her robe, she could hide her figure pretty well.

"Why did you both grow?" she snapped as she looked down at her breasts. Peeved, she looked at herself in the mirror again.

The men's attire only seemed to enhance what she did have...no one would take her seriously...again. How could she prove herself when they saw her curves? She'd be mocked, and they would never notice how hard she did work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Men...this had to be a joke..."

That was when there was a knock.

"Are you okay?"

Peeved, she threw open the door.

"Let's get going sir!"

* * *

With her figure outlined in men's clothes...people started and pointed.

It was clear that she was filled with rage, but she walked beside him in silence. But her eyes were filled with fiery wrath.

But she had to prove herself, much like how he had to work to prove himself after passing the National Exams.

* * *

As she was officially employed under Kijin, she resisted the urge to give everyone an obscene hand gesture.

"Hey honey, stay with me ,and if you work on me..."

Huan looked up. That was it. That pervert... by the time she was done with him, he'd only be able to get work as a eunuch.

"Is there a problem?" a woman with dark blue hair and brown eyes asked. She wore makeup, yet it was clear the men respected her.

A man walked beside her...a brother perhaps ? She had seen them both before.

"Um, no Governor Hong..."

"Your behavior is disgraceful! Apologize to her, unless you want me to mention you in my report ?"

"No! Sorry Miss..."

Grateful, Huan bowed. Considering what she had done yesterday, this woman...was she actually a governor? She'd heard rumors that the National Exams had been opened to men and women.

Bowing, she gave the woman a warm smile.

* * *

"Call me Shurei...Miss Hong makes me feel old."

Huan smiled shyly, as the woman had forgiven her for snatching the sweet bean buns.

"This is Seiran, he's my...bodyguard."

Seiran gave her a warm smile...he didn't seem angry at her. Still she knew how rude she had been.

"I'm very sorry..."

"If you were hungry, don't apologize" Shurei said, with a warm smile.

* * *

Kijin had to give her credit...she certainly was hard worker and did her job...just as Shurei had once done when she had been a page.

It was getting close to the end of the day. After staying for a few hours, Shurei hand Seiran had excused themselves and left.

After showing Huan a layout of the castle, he'd given her time to study it, before getting her started.

He had her stay in one area, and then her do tasks that would keep her in another area...she would need a few days before she learned her way around.

Still, he had been surprised...she hated drinking her tea hot, except in the winter...so she had let it cool before taking a sip. She had even asked for cold water to drink with her meal, rather than hot tea.

* * *

Huan smiled.

At first she had been ashamed, but then as she thought about it, she had felt happy.

Let them look; she hadn't wanted to be dressed like this. She had no reason to feel shame as she had worked hard.

In fact, she has survived...she had escaped the brothel, and outwitted a group of men, survived camping on her own...

And considering she worked in a position that was normally reserved for a man...she was only proving that women could work as has hard as a man.

Tired, it had been a long day...but at least she had shown them that a woman could work just as hard as a man.

* * *

Side by side, they left.

The work...not exactly hard, it was more mental than physical, but she didn't mind. Besides, maybe she could get to know future customers this way.

"Tired ?"

"A bit...when I was helping my parents, I didn't run around so much. Um, when we get back, I need to talk to you, about last night."

"You have no need to apologize."

"No, but I want to explain...why I wanted to work at the palace so badly. Maybe you can understand ...I'm not trying to make excuses. I just hope this might help you understand why I reacted the way I did. But I want to wait until we've eaten."

* * *

She sat back as she sipped her cool tea as they had just finished desert.

"I got into a debt with a woman who owns a brothel. She said that if I didn't pay her back, I would pay off my debt with my body. I figured if I could find work here, I would be safe and could earn the money."

"How much money do you owe her?" he asked.

"Fifty gold coins. She commissioned me to make a ring, which was stolen. She then said that I had ten days to pay her back, or I would work for her to pay my debt. I couldn't earn the money, so I ran off. I soon learned she hired some bandits to catch me, so I've been on the run for a month before I came here."

She looked down, as she felt foolish. She had needed the work, but the woman had treated her like dirt from the start. She should've trusted her instincts.

But the final part...he had to know the whole truth.

"She said that despite the fact that my face was unappealing without make-up, some men just want a woman. She also said that because I was so ugly she wouldn't charge as much for the clients, so it would take me a while to pay her off."

They sat in slice for a few moments before he spoke.

"Huan, I am deeply ashamed...had I known the circumstances..."

"No...it's fine. Excuse me, but I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Getting up, she quickly bowed and walked off.

* * *

He looked out at the yellow roses in his gardens from his room. The night was calm and peaceful.

Bur he couldn't sleep. He could swear Huan was crying, but he didn't go to her. Based on what had happened last night, she would be ashamed or mad.

Huan's story...no wonder she had been reluctant to trust him. The fear and hurt in her eyes...

With his mask off, he wanted to somehow help her...to make amends for how he had refused to give her a chance.

Still, he doubted she would accept charity.

To be told that that some men just wanted a woman...to feel men judged her because of make up...

How would people judge him with his face? Well, they wouldn't judge, but stare. No one would take him seriously.

* * *

She looked at him during breakfast.

"After you've worked, and have proven yourself I shall give you a bonus...fifty gold coins. You may also stay here as my guest until you can find a place of your own."

Huan put a hand to her mouth, a hand that was clearly used to hard work. He noted the rough hands...but he didn't want to offend her, so he stayed silent.

"Thank you...I'm deeply and humbly grateful."

* * *

Huan smiled as she chuckled.

Wither her hair up in a bun, and covered, she smiled. She felt far more confident than yesterday. Her figure may be outlined, but that wasn't her problem. Most of the men were uncomfortable because a woman could do more than cook and bare children.

Unlike yesterday, most men seem to blush now, it was almost cute.

As she looked over the numbers, she nodded. It was good thing jewelry design and repair had given her good math skills. She had to be precise with her numbers, or she would waste her money and her time.

"Huan?"

She stood up and walked over.

"Yes sir ?"

"Take these documents to the department of military affairs...do you remember where it is?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, come back when you're done. Give them to Shuei Ran personally. He will have purple eyes and dark bluish purple hair. Most likely you will find him with man with no sense of direction."

* * *

Huan frowned.

She was lost...again. The place was the size of a town!

The wind had come up and she had run after the papers, hoping they wouldn't get dirty or wet. By the time she had gotten them back, she was lost.

Turing she saw a man walk off. Maybe he could help her...

"Excuse me, can you please direct me to the military department?" she said, as she ran over.

The man looked guilty...or embarrassed.

"I..."

"So rude...you really must forgive him. He gets lost so easily."

Huan frowned as someone was walking to them. Who was this man? Purple eyes and that hair color...it had to be Shuei Ran!

"Forgive me. This is Koyu ..."

"I can introduce myself!" Koyu snapped. "I'm Koyu Ri... Vice-Secretary of Civil Affairs."

"I am Shuei Ran, shogun of the Left Urin army."

Huan gave them both a warm smile.

"I am Huan Winsai...I'm on honored to meet you both. But I must admit, I have been looking for Shuei" she said, bowing.

"Hm, what I lucky man I am, beautiful woman follow me like my own shadow."

"Um, it's for official business..." she said, amused.

With a smile, Huan handed Shuei the documents.

He took them, but looked at her with interest.

"Hm, so I guess there really is a woman in men's attire...will you allow us to walk you back? You did say that you we're lost."

"I ...don't want to be bother."

"No it's fine. Maybe Koyu here will learn his way around."

"Shut the hell up Shuei Ran!" Koyu barked.

* * *

"Hm, I hope Kijin hasn't been cruel, he can be quite...demanding."

"No, he's actually been kind to me. And thank you for walking me back."

"Not at all. But I do recommend that you don't ask Koyu for directions again. He gets lost..."

"Excuse me ?" Koyu snapped.

"What ? It's the truth."

Huan smiled. The teasing...maybe that was how it would be like, if she had a sibling.

* * *

"I wanted to make sure she got back..." Shuei said.

"Thank you, she's still learning her way around" Kijin said.

"Not at all, and thank you for responding so quickly to my request."

"Have you even read my response?"

"No, You always support the army, with a budget that gives me and my men the money we need."

Huan smiled as she looked over.

"You both were kind to me. Thank you."

"Yeah, I heard from Shurei how you were treated..." Koyu said. "Pretty harsh."

"Huh ? How would you know her?"

"I'm her adopted...cousin" he said, looking guilty.

* * *

It was near the end of the day when Shurei showed up.

Huan had been cleaning up, and was pleased with what she had been able to accomplish.

"I'm sorry...have I come at a bad time?"

"No. Assistant Kei has gone home" Kijin said.

Shurei smiled.

"I wanted to welcome you to Kyo city...if you don't have plans; you and Kijin are welcome to join me at my house tonight for a dinner party."

"Um, I don't want to be a bother..." she said.

"No it's fine, my aunts and uncles are coming...they would like to meet you."

"Me?"

"That is if, you want to come."

* * *

She quickly changed into her old clothes. Combing out her hair she smiled as it felt ...like she wasn't alone anymore.

Still, she had to hurry. They needed to buy food...

Putting her hair up in a ponytail she smiled. In the end, perhaps things would be okay.

* * *

They we're at the market, and he had told her to save her money.

"But I feel guilty..."

"You worked hard...do you have any suggestions?"

"Hm, some type of meat at least..."

* * *

Shurei looked at the letter.

**Dear Shurei, **

**I hope this letter finds you in happy circumstances. I will always be grateful for how you helped me.**

**We got as far as Kinka, and we're attacked. Our driver was killed. Some men recognized Sakujun and tried to kill him and myself.**

**While he managed to kill most of the men, two escaped. Not knowing how we would be received by the Sa clan, we sold the horse and carriage, and rented a room. And good thing, as within a week, we found out his family wants him dead. They're offering 500 gold coins to the man who brings his head. **

**As a result, we've gone into hiding...he even dyed his hair brown as precaution so he won't be recognized. We only leave the room when the stars come out now. **

**I don't think your letter will be enough at this point, so we've decided to wait for your return, before going any further. Please don't feel the need to rush back, as I'm content. We've got enough money, and I like getting to know Senya Rin...and learning to play the Erhu. **

**~ Lien Sa / Lien Rin**

"Hm, I think we need to leave within a week...after Huan's fate is decided."

"It is to be expected, as how much blood stains his hands..." Seiran said.

"But still...look, once I explain things I'm sure he can work something out."

"Maybe, maybe not. He did so much, and if he's not forgiven...he won't have anyone to blame but himself."

"Hm, than he can always come back and live with us..."

"Um, I think you are right. We should get him back to his own family."

Shurei just smiled.

* * *

Huan carried a basket of vegetables. They had mushrooms, green opinions, carrots and some celery.

He'd gotten some shrimp and chicken.

When he stopped, she frowned. Was this the right address? The home...was...shabby.

That was when the door opened.

"Thank you, I'm happy to see you've both come!" Shurei said, with a warm smile.

* * *

"Hmph, looks like he's not a hermit" Reishin said with a smile.

Huan smiled.

Zhao was a beauty with black hair and mauve eyes. Her husband Kuro seemed to be a rather stern man, but was polite.

Yuri was kind...but her husband...was it just her or did he look mischievous? And why did Reishin carry that fan with him?

"You know Kyo city needs a person who can repair jewelry...if you are hired...I will have few things that I would need to have fixed" Zhao said.

Yuri nodded.

"We don't really have anyone..."

Huan smiled shyly.

"Okay, there are many mouths to feed..." Yuri said. "Why don't we ladies get started?"

"But..." Shurei said, looking stunned.

"Shurei, we're kin...besides, I don't let my husband in my kitchen...and I enjoy cooking" Yuri said.

"Yes, my own husband..." Zhao said as Kuro gave her glance. "I think the only man that could cook here would be Seiran."

Seiran just give small smile.

Huan smiled.

"I would be happy to help..."

"Many hands make less work..."

Huan smiled.

* * *

The meal was wonderful! And it had been nice to talk to other women and help cook.

"Tell me, is he harsh?" Reishin asked.

She shook her head as she held her chopsticks.

"He's kept me busy, but I don't mind. I need to learn my way around the place."

"Have you had the chance to meet anyone?" Yuri asked.

"No, most seem to stare, not introduce themselves."

"Hm, is it true that you wear men's clothes?" Zhao asked.

Huan nodded.

"Honesty, what are those people thinking, it makes no sense" Zhao said.

"It was Advisor So...wouldn't be the first time that old...bastard..." Yuri said. That was when she gasped as Huan's jaw dropped.

"Sorry, I know that was rude..." Yuri said, as Reishin chuckled as he fanned his wife.

"No, it's appropriate..." Seiran said.

Huan looked as the entire table nodded in unison.

"Hm, why isn't Ryuki here..." Shurei said.

"Huh ? Why would King Ryuki be here?" Huan asked.

"Oh, he and Shurei are...good friends." Koyu said.

That was when there was a knock.


	4. Chapter 4

Huan looked on. They had all been so nice to her...it made her think of the times when her sister had been alive. Pity she hadn't lived for very long.

And the King himself had come after all.

"I just want to know what Advisor So is up to...using people of lower status for their own amusement..." Yuri said.

"It's not the first time, so I don't mind" she said, as she ate some shrimp.

Shurei sighed.

"I'd love to say something..."

"No, this is how I'm supposed to prove myself."

"Still, come to me. No one should be tormenting you" Shurei said.

Huan smiled.

"Well, they really don't have a reason to trust me, so I can't say I blame them."

"Hm, look at my hard working son here! You won't find him at Miss Kocho's unlike certain shogun tonight... Huan, my son would make an excellent husband."

Huan blushed as red as the roses Ryuki had brought for Shuei.

"I'm flattered, but I have no desire to marry."

"Father, stop that" Koyu said, as the more than one person chuckled.

"You need to be spanked...or have you brothers teach you some manners outside" Yuri snapped.

"Like that would help" Kuro muttered.

Zhao shook her head.

"You would be surprised how ...childish...some men could act..."

Reishin gave Ryuki a glance.

"Indeed..."

"What does that mean?" Ryuki demanded.

"Hmph...you have acted rather silly...boiled eggs, ice, spider lilies..."

"Do you want me to officially require that Yui dyes your hair pink?"

Reishin pouted.

* * *

Tea and sweet bean buns...

She smiled as dinner had been wonderful...

"Thank you...tonight was wonderful."

"Huan, don't let those men push you around. And I'm sure my husband will support your employment" Yuri said as Lord Reishin nodded.

"Just as the National Exams were open to women, so should other areas of opportunity" Ryuki said. "Only with change, can things prosper."

"So true...change is enviable...like the seasons" Zhao said. "A person cannot stop snow from falling in winter."

"Still, getting a person to change..." Yuri murmured. "It does take time."

"Time is something I don't have."

"Huan, before I married my husband, I was his maid" Yuri said. "As a maid, I always felt like I would never have the opportunity to make a good life for myself."

Huan looked over shocked.

"His maid?"

"Yes. He was shy around me, so to get my attention; he teased me...and caused me extra work. I thought he was just being a bully. So I got mad, and teased him right back...I didn't care if he fired me. I refused to be intimidated."

"What happened?"

Yuri smiled.

"And all out fight. I dropped and spilled things...and insulted him to his face. He put up with it, and for every prank I pulled, he pulled one on me. But one day, I got so mad at him, I snuck into his room. The plan was to wake him up by yelling at him. I was ready to quit."

Lord Reishin smiled.

"But, he scared me...he jumped out wearing a mask. I yelled at him...and he got me silent by kissing me."

* * *

Late that night, she combed out her hair.

For the first time she had buried her kin, she felt like she had hope...and she would show those men...

Still, even if she proved herself, she would work on commission. But at least she would have chance.

Wanting to get some fresh air before bed, she decided to walk in the gardens for a bit.

* * *

From his window, he watched as Huan walked out in the gardens.

With her hair loose...she was beautiful. She needed nothing to enhance her natural beauty.

Recalling all the couples earlier, he looked down, wondering if he would ever find a wife. He still wanted to settle down, and raise a family of his own.

Odd, but Huan seemed to accept him... and marriage to her...he would be able to protect her...he didn't like the idea of her getting hurt.

He couldn't explain why, but he felt attracted to her...perhaps because both of them had issues with their looks.

* * *

Huan frowned. She blushed as she waited for Kijin to come back.

A full two weeks had passed, and she had noted that Kijin had been watching her...but he would turn his head when she was within two seconds of catching him.

While she knew her way around the castle...her luck was another story.

The other day she had been followed by bees. Scared she had run, and had tripped...landing butt first on the floor of a court session as she had fallen through the doors.

The men had laughed or stared or given her looks of annoyance at her...well most did. Kijin, Reishin, Assistant Kei, Shuei, Koyu, and King Ryuki had acted concerned.

Than to her shock, Kijin had stood up and helped her up. The room had gotten as silent as a grave.

Bowing, she apologized, and quirky left the room, with as much dignity as she could.

And when some of the documents had blown into the men's room later on...she had nearly shrieked bloody murder when she had tripped and crashed into Kijin. No doubt he thought she was a pervert.

Nervous, she grabbed the papers and had run back. Kijin had to be annoyed with her...after he had helped her up. Like she as a noble woman...

Later, as far as he was concerned, she had been busy talking books to the national archives.

Then, just before he had left for court today, he had presented her with a gift, a yellow rose form his own gardens.

Alone, she sat on the couch. She didn't have too much to do, and she wanted to take some time to think on her circumstances.

No man had ever given her a rose...and she wondered if he planned on asking her if he could court her. That would explain the gift.

That was when she froze as she got a bad feeling, the same one when those men had chased after her.

She didn't see anyone, but she could sense them.

She couldn't get Kijin and Assistant Kei involved...both were at the court session anyway.

She wiped away the tears. She had been found after all. It was time to fight. At least she had been free for a short time.

With a sad smile, she put the rose in her hair. It had been a lovely dream. And the rose would bring back beautiful memories.

Still, she knew she had to deal with this...and she couldn't fight back physically...but she had to confront those men. But how?

She couldn't use a weapon...but she did know her way around the castle. But it would do any good as she couldn't get anyone involved.

Hm, but what if she got some witnesses...like the entire court? The men wouldn't dare attack a member of the court and guards would be nearby.

Still, they could have her tossed in jail...it's not like they liked her, much less respected her.

* * *

"She has one week to go. How have things worked out?"

"I'm hoping that she will be kind enough to help out when she doesn't have any work of her own."

"Hm, seems like you...admire her" Advisor So commented, with a sly smile.

"Hard work and honesty is admirable."

That was when they heard a ruckus outside. Most men looked at one another, as the noises were coming closer.

"Come back..."

"Grab her..."

"Bite me!" Huan snapped.

That was when the room looked as Huan came in...and a group of rough looking men chased after her. Her hair was loose, but she didn't seem to notice.

The whole room just stared as she ran to the table...and smiled.

With a jump, she landed on the other side of the table, like a squirrel jumping from a tree branch. With a smile, she sat on the floor at the King feet.

"Little tramp! I'll be the first man to show the only thing a woman is good for!" one of the men shouted.

"Guards!" King Ryuki commanded. In moments, the men were surrounded, and under arrest.

As she sighed, she knew the room was talking and pointing...but she laughed.

It was over. Those men would never chase her...and perhaps she could lead a normal life. Even if it might mean jail.

As she stood up, she turned and bowed, she knelt down before King Ryuki.

"Forgive my rudeness you majesty..."

"Have her arrested! Such impudence should not be tolerated!"

She gulped as she kept her head lowered.

"We tolerated it when you had trouble with your stomach the other day..." Lord Reishin said. "Honesty, I haven't smelled anything so foul...I could barely breathe."

She looked over. Reishin was smiling mischievously.

"Shut up!" the man said, blushing.

"So, it's okay for you to disrupt court, but not her?" he persisted.

"She's a woman...she should be having children ..."

"Miss Shurei Hong is also a woman...should I take that statement as an insult to the Hong clan?"

Huan narrowed her eyes as they went red with rage. But she kept her mouth shut. That stupid excuse...

"Miss Winsai?"

Turing back, she lost all anger. This wasn't Ryuki, but the King Ryuki who was addressing her.

"In your own words, please explain why you chose to disrupt the court session."

* * *

Looking down, she waited. The room was as silent as a grave.

"Go back to my residence. We'll discuss this tonight" Kijin said.

The men were shocked, as Huan nodded and quietly left.

"Hmph, still disrupting court to save herself..." one man grumbled.

"As she is under my supervision, I take full responsibility" Kijin said.

"Hmph, I say let her finish out her week. Rude as it was, the girl did manage to save herself..." Advisor So said. "And in a very resourceful way I might add."

"Those men will only come after her again" Assistant Kei said. "What else could she have done?"

"Let us consider this. When the week is up, we still will give her an oral examination" King Ryuki said.

* * *

Kijin looked on as he sat at his desk. Court had resumed normally, and now he still had his own work to do.

"The place will seem lonely without her..." Assistant Kei murmured.

"Huan needs time to rest...not to mention most men would harass her because of what she did."

"So you're not mad at her Hoju ?"

"Don't call me by that name. And no, I'm not mad. If some of those men were to find her alone...she'll be safer at my residence."

* * *

Huan looked on.

It was dark, and she was running. Her hair was loose, and the palace was deserted.

"Help me!"

No one responded, and she looked behind to see Kijin was following her, with a sword.

"You have disgraced me for the final time..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never concerned myself with such a disgraceful woman..."

She gulped and began to run...only to gasped as she found herself in his gardens.

Looking back they were surrounded by yellow rose bushes. She was trapped as she couldn't escape.

"Please don't..."

"You should act like woman...wear make-up, get married...but what man would want to marry such an ugly woman..."

"You...you don't know what..." she said, hurt.

That was when Kijin stepped aside and she saw the woman from the brothel.

"Hmph, take her...her blood is not fit to stain my sword. Not to mention she pollutes my gardens..."

* * *

Huan sat up.

It had all been a dream.

Coming back, she had changed into her own clothes, and had gone to her room to take a nap...she had been up rather late last night. Pity she had lost the rose Kijin had given her.

"He must hate me..." she said as pushed aside her loose hair.

Nervous, she got up and went to the gardens. The squirrels were no longer scared of her, and she smiled as she sat on the grass.

Smiling, she held out her hand. A baby went over and jumped on her.

"Why does it seem like I only have bad luck? Nothing ever goes right for me..."

The animal sat in her hands and allowed itself to be petted. She smiled, as the parents gave her a glance, but allowed her to touch the baby.

"What should I do? I hate running, and I can't run forever."

The animals just looked on, as they went back to ignoring her.

"All I want is to find a man who will accept and love me. I want to have children...this is the closest thing I'll come to having a child of my own..."

Feeling miserable, she cried silently.

* * *

"You know, I think I have solution...marry her."

Kijin looked up. Had Reishin lost it?

"What?"

"It's perfect! You want to find a wife, she needs protection..."

"First, she hasn't seen my face..."

"Hm, you admitted that you admire her...why not marry her?"

"Marriage isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Well, I think the two of you would make an excellent couple."

"Mind your own business."

"Look, can you think of a better solution?"

He didn't respond. He had just gone for a walk to clear his head and the pest had come out. Now, they sat in the gardens.

"Hmph, what better way for you to prove you trust her?"

"And what do I do if she sees my face and loses it?"

"Oh, have you been considering taking her as your wife?"

"It would solve things, I'll admit that much. But I have no desire to marry for convince."

"Hm, than if you won't help, I shall ask her if she wants to be Koyu's consort. After today, it doesn't seem likely she'll get a fair chance."

"Make another joke like that, and I'll have you formally dismissed!"

"Ha! Seems like you getting rather protective..." the man smirked.

Kijin glared. He had just fallen for Reishin's trick...

"You..."

"Look, the fact is, you have the power to help her. And with your creditably, you can give her chance. You already said she was admirable."

Kijin looked down.

* * *

Huan looked on.

Rather than running off like a coward, she had decided to stay.

It was late, and she had been too depressed to eat lunch. All she could do was think on just what would happen to her tomorrow. Would Kijin kick her out?

The squirrels seemed to ignore her, but she didn't care. Animals had always treated her better than people.

Wearing her own clothes and with her hair back in ponytail, she felt more peaceful.

"Huan..."

Turning, she saw Kijin.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No, I need to talk with you. Would you like to go out to dinner?"

* * *

They sat at a table at the back. The smell of food was relaxing, and Kijin didn't seem to be mad at her...

"I was surprised."

"About what?"

"I ...thought you would be mad at me."

"No...I was just concerned that you would be ridiculed."

She looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Kijin, did I...get you in trouble?"

"The court agreed to let you stay. However, those men will no doubt come after you again."

"I ...can't run anymore."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. Would you be willing to become my wife?'

Huan frowned.

"What ?"

"I know it seems sudden, but I had intended to ask if I could court you...that was why I gave you that rose. As my wife, you would be under my protection."

"I...why?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt ever again. And over the last two weeks, I've seen a woman that I would be honored to have as my wife."

Blushing she looked down. Kijin, a man with money, status...he was interested in her?

"As ...flattering as that is, I want to marry for love."

"Will you give me a chance to prove my love? You can work at the palace if you want, but I will take care if you. No one will hurt you ever again."


	5. Chapter 5

"I..."

"You can finish up your week...but in order for you to have my full protection; we would have to get married as soon as possible."

"I won't marry a man just to give myself an advantage..."

"Huan, I...want to marry you, because I want you to share my life. I don't want you leave."

Huan looked away.

"I..."

"You will still have your final week...no one will know about it. If you don't have the chance you have earned, you can either work for me...or you can do jewelry on your own. I'll even buy you a shop in town."

Huan blushed. To have her own shop...to not worry about money...

But did she love him? She admired him, and he had been kind to her. But would it mean a happy marriage?

"I...want...I eventually want a family."

"So do I."

She blushed as the thought of...being a true wife to Kijin. But she didn't think that he would be cruel.

She was scared, yet hopeful that things would work out.

Feeling shy, she nodded.

* * *

Her wedding night...and she was alone.

Kijin...was now her husband. Had it been a mistake to marry a man whose face she had never seen ? She didn't even love him.

Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her hair. Was she ugly? What that why Kijin hadn't asked her to come to his bed?

Well, no loss. She didn't know if she was ready.

* * *

Kijin looked on.

If Huan went insane after she saw his face, he could never forgive himself. Still, he didn't regret taking her for his wife.

After the week was over, he would announce his marriage...he had warned Reishin to keep his mouth shut...the favor that he had been owed.

Still, how could he prove himself to Huan...no, she had to see his face.

A thought came to him. He would deal with those men...face to face. It was somewhat devious, but he couldn't have Huan at risk.

* * *

Huan looked off.

Kijin and Lord Reishin had gone off to take care of business...just what could the two of them be up to?

"Are you okay Miss Winsai?" Assistant Kei asked.

"Huh ? Oh, I'm fine. Yesterday was ...eventful."

"I can imagine. But I wouldn't worry. I'm sure things will work out in the end."

Huan just nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me to come alone..." Lord Reishin said, with a smile. "And my congratulations...you are no longer available."

"Just keep your mouth shut...I don't want anything to affect Huan's chances. She still wants to be seen as a person. They'll think she just married me for money and status."

"No need to worry...I won't say anything."

Kijin just looked on as they came to the cell.

"Hmph, this should be good..." Lord Reishin murmured. "Wake up you naughty little boys!"

The men glared, as they were rudely awakened as Lord Reishin began to throw pebbles.

"You think this cell will hold us?" he said as Kijin began to untie his mask.

"Oh, we won't need a cell..." Lord Reishin said. "After today, you'll be lucky if you can remember your own names!"

"Hmph, you think..."

That was when Kijin took off his mask. They men stared in awe...some even drooled.

"Give them a nice long look..." Lord Reishin advised.

* * *

Huan looked on.

The day had been normal...well, as normal as it could be. Some men were glaring at her. But no one had said anything. Most just snubbed her.

"I wonder..."

"Huan!"

Looking over, she saw Shurei and Seiran. Shurei was carrying a picnic box.

"We heard what happened...are you okay?"

Huan just bowed.

"It's fine...it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I had no idea..."

Huan looked away.

"It's not your fault...and it was better that you didn't get involved."

"Look, I'm heading to Kinka soon...do you want to come with me?"

"Um, thank you, but I think I want to stay here for a while...I've been traveling for so long and I'm sure things will work out."

"Look if you need a job, I can always use some help at my house..."

"Thank you, you and your family have been very kind. But I want to do this on my own."

"Listen, can you join me and Seiran for tea?"

* * *

Kijin looked on.

"Hm, even if they do snap out of it..." Lord Reishin murmured.

Kijin just put his mask back on. The men stared, as if in a trace. Two looked like they had gone into shock.

"Let's go. Our business here is complete."

With a smirk. Lord Reishin bowed, as he left.

"So many vegetables...it's like looking at a garden..."

* * *

"I see. No wonder you don't wear make-up. Oh, over here!" Shurei said.

Huan looked over to see Kijin and Lord Reishin walking toward them.

"Please, will you both join us for tea? I have some sweet bean buns."

"Tea with my beloved niece..." Lord Reishin giggled.

"Thank you Miss Hong" Kijin said, as she looked away, feeling shy.

* * *

"I must admit, that was very clever thing you did" Seiran said.

"It also might get me kicked out."

"I doubt it. The King would have tossed you out already if that was going to be the case" Lord Reishin said.

"But the entire court will have to want me to work...I just don't think it will happen. It won't just be your reccomention and Mr. Ko's."

That was when Huan looked over and saw King Ryuki walking to them.

"Thank you for the tea and sweet bean buns, but I think I should get back to work."

Shurei glanced over and nodded.

"Oh, take a sweet bean bun back to Assistant Kei."

"Yes, I need to get going as well. I have several things I need to take care of..." Lord Reishin said, looking mischievous.

Nodding, Huan and Kijin began to walk back.

* * *

As she carried some book to the archives, she thought about her marriage...and wondered if it had been a mistake. She just couldn't picture Kijin being in love with her.

She had wanted a man who was physically attracted to her...and Kijin seemed to...proper. She doubted he did anything besides work.

Still, he was the one who had suggested it. And he wasn't a liar. Perhaps he would prove his love for her in his own way...whatever it would be.

And that mask...she was married to a man whose face she had never seen.

"I feel like an idiot..."

That was when she yelped as she crashed into someone. Looking over, she saw Koyu and Shuei.

"I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's fine..." Koyu said. "I actually wanted to speak with you."

Huan groaned.

"Don't worry. The two of us were just worried..." Shuei said.

* * *

"I agree. If King Ryuki was going to throw you out he would've done so" Shuei said.

"Huan, when Shurei first passed the national exams, she was ridiculed and humiliated...just because she was a woman. You may not think so, but the two of you are very similar."

"Huh ?"

"Well, your both smart and don't give up" Koyu said.

"And you also fight back" Shuei said, with a smile. "The two of us have every intention of supporting you."

"So you both think a woman can work as hard as a man?"

"Yes, Shurei showed us that... she worked hard, and I think she's opened the doors for change."

"And you're not opposed to having a woman work at the palace?"

"A woman doesn't have the same opportunities as man..." Koyu murmured.

"But, she is just as capable... a woman can be brave and have only her dignity as her sword. In those ways, I think a woman does surpass a man, because she doesn't rely on physical strength."

"My foster mother...she still scorned on how she used to be my father's maid. But she hardly lets it show...but I know it does bother her."

"Not that Lord Reishin would tolerate that" Shuei said, with a chuckle.

* * *

Kijin looked on.

Huan was looking disheartened...no doubt she was worried on what would happen. He would let her know tonight that those men wouldn't bother her ever again.

In fact, it looked like she was ready to cry.

"Huan, go to town. "

She looked over and nodded.

"Yes sir, what do you require?"

"Nothing. But the fresh hair might do you some good. Come back in an hour."

"But I..."

"Huan, you physical and mental health are equally important. Just take a break."

"I...yes sir."

* * *

Huan looked over. Thankfully, the people in town seemed much more friendly, and accepting.

And the fresh air and sunshine felt so nice. And to know she didn't need to run anymore, and was married to a man who would protect her.

She wanted to be optimistic, but she knew that she was seen as an unwelcome pest.

As always, it was men who would judge her. And what if Kijin got in trouble? No, they seemed to not want to get on his bad side. She had seen how highly respected he was.

Kijin...she wanted him to...he saw her as a person,. But she also wanted him to see her as a woman. But she really couldn't do too much, as she still had a few more days.

So, what could she do to look like a woman, yet not have it interfere with her work?

As she looked on she saw the small make-up box in a nearby shop.

Putting a hand to her face, she recalled that she used to love wearing make-up...before that woman had said those cruel words to her.

Well, she had nothing left to lose, and they all knew she was a woman. It wouldn't make her lazy, and she knew make-up wouldn't interfere with her work.

Nodding, she walked into the shop.

If those men didn't like her wearing make-up, they would just have to deal with it. It was time to not let the words of that woman affect her anymore.

* * *

She smiled as she walked the grounds...as more than one man had noticed.

It was fun, as with her makeup and figure...most men seemed shy. She would've expected the opposite. Besides, since the first day, her figure had been outlined by her clothes.

Walking in, she smiled as she felt refreshed.

"Huan ?"

"Oh, did you need something?"

"You...look different."

"Thank you Assistant Kei."

Looking over, she smiled at her husband...who was staring.

"Do you have any errands for me sir?"

"Why are you wearing make-up?"

"Well sir, everyone knew I was a woman from the beginning. I don't see the point of pretending to be a boy any longer."

"You are a page...women are not allowed to work here."

"I am still a page...and I was told to wear men's clothes, but there were never any rules that said that I was not allowed to wear makeup. Besides sir, you wear a mask. Am I not allowed to cover my face as well?"

Assistant Kei gasped.

Huan gulped.

"I do not wish to be rude sir. But why should I pretend to be a boy? A boy doesn't have the figure of a woman. And I was given the chance to prove myself because I am a woman. Wearing makeup doesn't have anything to do with my abilities."

Kijin stared...she wondered if she had made him angry.

"Very well Huan. You may wear makeup if you want."

* * *

She walked...and didn't see the man fall into the pond as he stared.

Kijin...she blushed as she thought of the kind man who was her husband.

"Maybe I will be happy with him..."

She smiled as she wanted to thank him later on...he had chosen to support her.

* * *

Kijin looked on.

Huan... the last time he felt like this, it had been when he had been spending time with Yuri. To be honest, he had been tempted to leave for the day and spend some time courting his new wife.

She had been beautiful before...but now? She took his breath away. Her natural beauty was only enhanced by cosmetics. And she had a heart to make her looks.

And she had chosen him...a man whose face she had never seen. But he knew that eventually, she had to see his face...

If she couldn't take it, it would be better to deal with it now, than several years later. There might be children to consider otherwise.

But if he caused he to suffer any more than she already had, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

They sat down to dinner...he had taken her out again.

"Thank you...for earlier. You have no idea how much it meant to me."

Kijin just nodded, as he exposes his mouth as they began to eat dinner as the food had just been served.

However, he covered his mouth before he spoke.

Huan, I...dealt with those men that attacked you. You won't need to worry about them ever again."

"But...how?" she asked.

"Lord Reishin helped me. Just know that you're safe."

She sighed.

"Thank you."

"Huan, after dinner...I want you to come with me to my room."

"What?" she asked, looking nervous.

"I...need to show you why I wear a mask."

"Kijin, if you think your ugly...it doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me. If you don't want to be my wife...I will understand."

* * *

Huan looked on.

She looked on at the yellow roses outside, feeling skittish. There was usually only one reason that a man asked woman to come to his room.

"Huan...please look at me while I take off my mask."

Gulping, she obeyed as she turned around. She wasn't nervous at seeing his true face, but what he would want after that.

But when he lowered it, she gasped. Kijin was...the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life!

Curious, she slowly walked over and raised her hand to touch his face. She had never seen such a handsome man...

"If I were to walk around...people would see only my face."

His voice...it was so...soothing. And masculine.

That was when she looked down, feeling shame. Tears feel, as she recalled how rude she had been. For him to marry her after she had acted so childishly...

"Huan...what is it?"

"Why? Why did you marry me? I have no home, family, or status...I even threw mud at you!"

"I married you because I saw a woman that I wanted to share my life with. I am honored to have you as my wife."

With a smile, he gently wiped away her tears as she looked up.

"My true name...is also Hoju Ko. I took the name Kijin as I began to wear masks to hide my face. Yuri rejected me because of my looks."

"Why?" Huan asked.

"Because my face is so...memorable, most men cannot handle it...that was how I dealt with those men who had attacked you."

Huan frowned...as she had to ask the one question that had been on her mind.

"Do you...think I am ugly?"

"No...have I done something to make you think that?"

She blushed.

"On our wedding, night, you didn't take me to your bed..."

"I was worried that you might not be able to handle seeing my face."

"Do you...still..."

"Huan, I love you. I just think that we should wait until things are settled. But I still intend to court you, for as long as it takes."

Huan smiled, as she knew she had found the man who would make her happy.

"You don't need to spend any more time courting me...as I love my husband with all my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Huan sat in bed as he held her.

Wanting to spend as much time as possible with the man she loved, she had moved into his bed chamber.

Everything was the same, yet so different. She had work tomorrow. Yet she was married to a man who loved her...for who she was. And she loved him back.

It was late, but she couldn't sleep. All she wanted was to enjoy the feeling of being in her husband's arms.

"Tired?"

"Not really just thinking...about us."

"I meant what I said before. You can work for me, or I will get you your own shop in town."

"All I want...is to be beside you. But if I'm not working on jewelry, I want to help you. It'll still take me a while to get steady work. Can I have an area of my own near yours?"

"You can have whatever you want...I only want to see you happy."

* * *

Huan smiled.

He had sent her to get some book for the archives...and to look at the small building that was nearby.

It used for supplies and wasn't very big. But with a few windows that could be opened for air...

She could get drawers that could hold her supplies and materials...and it was close to Kijin's office.

To have her own room, were she could work as needed...to make beautiful things...

"It's perfect..."

With a smile, she began to head to the archives.

* * *

"Is Huan okay?"

Kijin looked on. Since Kei could look at his face...

"She's fine. And what I'm going to tell you must not be repeated to anyone."

Assistant Kei nodded. A few moments later, he smiled.

"I understand. I hope you will allow me to congratulate the two of you properly when it's appropriate."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Huh?" Huan asked. She hadn't expected to find Yuri and Zhao waiting for her the archives. She didn't know how, but her tools were there as well.

Yuri nodded.

"You need to show them your work, for creditability..."

"But I..."

"It's all been arranged with Kijin's approval...but you'll only have a day."

Huan nodded.

"Okay, let me know what you both want..."

Kijin was finishing up when Huan came back. She looked tired, but she had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you..."

He nodded as she walked over.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't give you any more time."

"No, I was able to finish."

* * *

The next few days were some of the happiest, and the most challenging.

Men noted her, and some looked at her with disgust, others were still shy, and some even ignored her. They didn't even note her...except as rude ghost.

But she wasn't really paying attention. She just focused all of her time on helping her husband.

The conversation with Koyu and Shuei stayed with her, so she tried to not get mad, and to act with dignity. Not that it was easy, but she knew that she had to make every effort possible.

But at night, she smiled as she as Kijin could spend time together.

* * *

She smiled as she shook her hair free.

"I can't believe today was the last day."

Behind her, Kijin took of his mask.

"Are you still worried?"

"No...I really can't do anything else at this point. Zhao and Yui said they would be there tomorrow morning."

That was when she leaned back, she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Thank you...Hoju...my beloved husband."

With a smile, she turned around as they shared a kiss...before the moment was ruined by giggling.

Turing, she saw a shadowed form was watching them, and she screamed bloody murder. Kijin threw a thick book, and the form made a yelp of pain.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Yuri said.

"I just wanted to see if you both were home..." Lord Reishin said, looking hurt.

"By sneaking around on my property?" Kijin said dryly.

"We just came to invite you to join us...we're all going to dinner to discuss tomorrow."

* * *

Shurei Hong smiled.

The restaurant had given them all a private room, as they were so many.

All members of the Hong family, including Seiran and Koyu had come. Even Shuei had shown up. Ryuki himself had even come.

"I fully intend to support you" Ryuki said.

"Still, those men are stubborn" Zhao murmured.

"It would be easier if they we're drunk..."Reishin mused.

"No" Yuri said, as Reishin gave a smirk. "Don't even think about it."

"Why not..." he pouted.

"I want them to treat me as they would anyone else" Huan said. "I don't want special treatment."

"Still, I thought I saw Advisor So... outside..." Koyu said.

"What would he be doing here? Hasn't he done enough?" Zhao said, with a glare.

"They never do enough..." Yuri said.

That was when there was a knock. A moment later, Advisor So walked in.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise. Hello your majesty...and you...Miss Hong."

"Advisor So..." Shurei said with a calm expression, as Ryuki nodded politely.

"Hm, have I interrupted?" he asked, as the tension in the room, got as thick as ice in winter.

"I just wanted to have special meal with my kin" Shurei said.

"Your majesty, just how did you get invited?"

"Miss Shurei Hong was kind enough to invite me" Ryuki replied.

"Ah, such a sight. What fun it must be to have family to talk to..."

"Advisor So, would you like to join us?" Shurei Hong said, as the whole room mentally called the man a rude nickname...one Ryuki himself had used many times.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Nonsense...you gave me a chance..." Huan said, as she tried hard to stay calm.

"Hm, I gratefully accept..."

* * *

With Advisor So, all discussion about tomorrow evaporated. Instead Huan talked about living life on the run.

"So you basically spend all your time trying to escape those men?" Shurei asked.

"Yes. I didn't stay very long in one spot. I didn't have any weapons, so I figured the only way I could keep myself safe was not to get caught in the first place."

"Miss Winsai?"

"Yes ?" she asked, looking at Advisor So. She held her chopsticks.

"Would you say that your time spent with Kijin was...useful?"

"To be honest, I'm grateful...I learned more about myself, and hope my time at the palace hasn't come to an end."

"Then you...feel...like you we're treated fairly?"

Huan kept her cool as the entire table got silent.

"I feel as I was treated as person...it would be a change to have a woman work at the place."

"And Kijin... you spent a lot of time with him..."

"Yes...he was given the job of looking after me, and took me in after all."

"Yes, one can say you got ...close to one another..."

Huan kept calm, but she knew Advisor So knew that she had Kijin we're married.

"No much escapes me..."

But she just smiled innocently.

"As you help run the country, that's a good thing."

He gave her a sly smile.

"Yes, it always does change things when people take a personal interest in things..." he said, as he glanced at Ryuki.

"Really? I would think that taking personal interest in your job would only make a person work harder. A person who is truly dedicated will only seek to make things better because they want to. Wouldn't you agree?"

Advisor So glanced over at Huan once more.

"Indeed. You seemed very dedicated as page...a page who wore make-up."

"But, a page who wasn't a boy, yet I was able to work in a position normally given to a man. Just as Miss Shurei Hong passed the exams because of her hard work, not because she was a woman."

Advisor So blinked, and the table stared in amusement.

"And does a woman make a better worker than a man?"

"No, a better worker is determined by what is accomplished. You certainly didn't come by your position overnight."

The man blinked but gave faint look of approval. The table watched the exchange with clear interest.

"Well, Miss Huan...I must admit you do have a way with words...will you succeed as easily as you answer my questions?"

"No, as getting a place to work will not guarantee my success. I will still need to prove myself thought my own efforts."

"And just what do you think will be the measure of your success?"

"By how many trust me."

"And what if only a few people trust you?"

"Then I will have returning customers."

"And just how would it be a benefit to have you employed at the palace, rather than having a shop in town?"

"Convince. Many don't have time to take things to town, and the security is better at the palace."

"And why would a man spend the extra money when he could get a flower to please his wife?"

"Flowers fade... a hair pin or ring can be passed down in the family. The flowers I make will bloom in the winter."

"You seem...rather confident."

"I have no reason to doubt myself."

That was when Advisor So smiled and nodded.

* * *

Huan looked on as she combed her hair.

"That old bastard...I knew that when he showed up..."

"It will not be his decision alone if you get hired..."

She sighed as she set down her comb.

"At least if I don't get it, I will have worked as hard as I could."

"Huan, if you're denied working at the place..."

"Maybe it will work out for the best. It they don't want me..."

With a kiss he held her as she leaned on him.

* * *

Huan kissed Kijin as he left. She would be following shortly.

"Are you sure it's the best time to announce our marriage?"

"I'm not ashamed and it's better to be honest...Advisor So knows as it is."

Huan nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later..."

That was when she smiled as she pulled out a yellow rose...and put it in her hair.

"For my beautiful wife..."

She blushed as Kijin walked off.

* * *

Others had looked forward to today, simply out if interest. Some just wanted this whole business resolved.

Regardless, court was assembling and the day men had waited for had arrived.

"Nervous ?" Assistant Kei asked.

"No, as nothing can be done at this point" he said, as Lord Reishin and Koyu sat down.

"Hmph, pity Yuri wouldn't let me get them drunk..." Lord Reishin asked.

"How could you get the entire court drunk with no wine?" Koyu asked.

"Sorry, but that's my secret" Lord Reishin said, as King Ryuki entered the room.

* * *

One by one, each member of the court gave his own opinion if Huan should be hired. Most wanted Huan banned from the palace, but from the town as well.

"She's insolent!"

"Why does she want to work? She should just be content to get married and have children!"

Kijin waited patiently for his turn...but it sounded like the room was full of whining children who had been denied candy.

"Kijin, over a month Huan had been not only a guest, but has worked for you as a page. Please tell us what happened" King Ryuki asked.

Kijin stood up.

* * *

"You? There is no way you would marry a woman you barely know...much less one with no home, family or status..." one man said.

"By marrying her, she not only has my trust but my admiration. I support her being employed."

"And what will you do if the court doesn't approve?" King Ryuki asked.

"As my wife, I only want to make her happy. She still wants to work on jewelry, but will do for free. She has also agreed to help me when she's not busy. I see no reason why she can't use the room near the department of finance."

The court began to whisper. Shuei looked amused, while Koyu looked pleased.

"But..." one man said, looking shocked.

"She will not be employed, so I see no reason why it shouldn't be a problem. But she is still hoping that she was able to prove herself."

Lord Reishin smirked. Several homes would be infested with vermin by the end of the day.

"But...what if...no one had need of her services?" another man asked.

"She will still make items...but I suspect she will give them away as gifts. "

More murmurs flew.

"Such nerve! Even if we don't give our approval, Huan will be working at the palace...!"

"Since she will not be employed, I see no reason why my wife shouldn't be allowed to visit me."

* * *

"Presenting Miss Shurei Hong!"

As the doors opened, Shurei entered. If she noted the tension in the air, she didn't act on it.

Bowing, she was the very image of both authority and competence and yet there was nothing masculine about her.

"Miss Hong, can you please tell the court on your feelings regarding Huan?" King Ryuki asked.

"She was not only respectful, but kind, and was always willing to help anyone who asked for it. I would consider it an honor to see her work at the palace."

"And what of her honesty?"

"Her honesty and honor is without question. When I invited her to my home, she wanted to help out. She helped cooked the meal, but washed dishes as well."

"Then why not have her as maid?" one man asked.

"Because she was promised a chance to prove herself ...so she worked as a page. It was stated that if Kijin and I could recommend her, she would be hired."

"And how do we know you don't support Huan as woman..." another voice asked.

That was when the man broke out into nervous sweat as he saw Lord Reishin glaring at him with flames of hate.

"I...forgive me Miss Hong. I mean no disrespect. But with how she handled herself..." he said, as he knew Lord Reishin would make him suffer later on.

"Huan did the only thing she could do. Not all in this room would've tried to save her when she was attacked" Shurei Hong said. "She had no weapons."

* * *

Huan entered as the door opened. She saw Shurei standing near the front of the room.

Wearing make-up and her own clothes, her time had come. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she felt the rose in her hair.

With a nod, she bowed before the entire court.

"Huan Ko. I humbly thank the court for its time."

"Approach Mrs. Ko" King Ryuki asked.

Huan did as she was asked.

"If the court approves your employment, you will be officially employed. If not, you will work at the palace anyway, and help your husband when you do not have work."

"Yes, that is true."

"As many have pointed out, your trade is not needed. How do you respond?"

"I feel it is needed. Many do not have the time to get things repaired, and I can also do custom work as well."

"And what if you are paid?"

"I would donate my money...I have noted that others need money much more than myself."

King Ryuki sat back. If he approved or not, he didn't show it.

"As you know, many feel that you handled yourself badly when you interrupted court while you we're being chased by bandits. What is your response?"

"I had no weapons, and I knew that involving others would only put them at risk. With no one to turn to for help, I felt I had no other choice. It was no big secret that many see me as a pest."

"Miss Ko, might we see some examples of your work?" Advisor So asked. "It is only fair, as you would be working at the palace after all."

That was when the doors opened and Yuri and Zhao entered. The room stared the two woman walked to the opposite ends of the table. Each was formally dressed.

In unison both women each took out the two hair pins they were wearing, and held them out. Men took them, looking puzzled.

"Both Yuri Hong and Zhao Hong are passing around their hairpins...items I made only a few days ago. Each person can look at them, and judge for themselves if the quality is up to the standards of person who would be employed at the palace. Yuri's is made with red glass pieces, and the other is made with garnets. Zhao's hair pin is made with burgundy glass pieces, and the other is rubies."

Huan waited.

The questions had persisted for over an hour. Each person was permitted to ask her four questions...including her husband. It had been so hard not to blush.

And the questions were about her personally, her marriage, or her qualifications. Even her preferences were questioned...as many were puzzled to learn that she preferred her tea cool, and hot in the fall or winter.

As she suspected, many scoffed when they learned she was an orphan...and many began to question her about her family.

When Advisor So's turn came, it was hard not to flinch as she saw this whole thing amused him.

"Kijin was supposed to observe you...did you marry him for money or status?"

"I married for love."

"And what if you were hired...on the condition that you divorced Kijin?"

"Then I would rather not be hired."

The court looked on as many began to whisper. Some chuckled and others looked on, looking pleased.

"You tell me that you feel that you have not disgraced your parents...how do you know that?"

"They day before they died, they told me that no matter what happens, they only wanted me to be happy. I'm happy making and repairing jewelry. It's what they taught me."

"And how did they die?"

She stared. The memories came...and she could stop the tears of sadness. She knew her makeup looked disgraceful...but she still had her honesty.

It was so hard not to look at Kijin for support, but she knew he couldn't do anything...she was on her own.

"During the times of struggle, our trade was unless as gems didn't keep people from going hungry. We came to a river and saw some fish. My mother fell into a river. My father tried to save her. But both we weak from hunger, so they drowned. I buried them with my own hands."


	7. Chapter 7

Despite looking calm, the second she was outside, she groaned. All she could think of was how she should've changed so many of her answers.

Not to mention her make-up was ruined.

"I failed..."

"Huan, you did beautifully! To have Shurei and King Ryuki on your side..." Yuri said.

"Besides, it's over. Allow yourself to enjoy some time with your husband" Zhao said warmly.

Huan nodded, but couldn't bring herself to smile. Looking back, all she wanted to do was run back into her husband's embrace.

"Dear, join us for tea. We don't have to rush home just yet. And Shurei will not be out for some time."

* * *

"Disgraceful!"

Shurei glared as she looked over.

"If you are referring to how Huan was treated, I'm in complete agreement. Kijin and I can recommend her employment, yet Huan wasn't hired."

The man glared.

"Not that! Kijin...how dare you! You went behind our backs, just so you could give your wife her own way!"

"Watch your tongue!" Lord Reishin snapped.

"Why? No matter what we decide, the palace will be polluted by Huan's..."

"Do not insult my wife!" Kijin retorted.

"And how dare you speak of pollution. You stunk up the bathhouse after you had stomach trouble last week!" Lord Reishin snapped. "You should be banned...or change your diet!"

The men looked on in amusement and shock. Shuei looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, and Koyu stared.

"Settle down. This is a court session, not the school yard" Advisor So said, looking amused. "One by one, each person here can vote...and they must also give a reason for their answer."

* * *

She sat down. Not even the scent of the yellow roses calmed her.

After fixing her make-up and tea, she had wandered around town. She knew that Zhao and Yuri still had things to do.

As she didn't want to cause trouble, she had decided to avoid the palace. She had spent time walking in town, but had eventually come home.

Pity Kijin wouldn't be home for several hours.

"If I fail...well, at least I tried" she said as she looked at a squirrel.

* * *

Kijin scowled underneath his mask. He worked with idiots.

It had come down to a half the court wanted to hire her, while the other half didn't want to hire her. Time had run out, so things would need to be decided by tomorrow morning. A single vote could deicide everything.

He should've known that his approval and the approval of Miss Hong wouldn't be enough.

Most people were annoyed with him, but he was so disgusted, he actually gave Reishin suggestions on what vermin might infest their homes of certain officials.

A select few would have termite problems.

* * *

She combed out her long hair as they got ready for bed.

"It was a mistake...all I did was cause trouble. If I don't get approved, I just want a shop in town. I'd only cause trouble if I did work at the palace."

"Huan, you were treated different simply because you are a woman...it was disgraceful. They didn't follow through with what they said."

She set her comb down.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble."

That was when he gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You worked hard...and you deserve to have a fair chance."

"Even after I threw mud at you?" she teased. But when she felt his hands play with her long hair she froze.

* * *

She looked up as Lord Reishin entered. What had come to visit so early? They had just sat down to breakfast.

"It's good to see you. Would you like to join us?" she asked with a smile.

He just shook his head and looked over at Kijin.

"You have no need to get ready today...they sent me to tell you that you are now allowed to attend court sessions for today."

"What ?" he asked, shocked.

"Because my wife was involved, I am not allowed to attend court either...they'll debate on to even let Huan visit you at the palace, as the court feels you were too deceitful. Assistant Kei has also been asked to not attend. But because Koyu doesn't have the Hong family name, he was allowed to attend. Shuei was even asked to stay home. Even Shurei has even been asked to not attend as well."

"I'm sorry..." Huan said.

Lord Reishin chuckled.

"Don't be. The most that he will have is a lecture...or maybe a few days suspension. I let them know that I might consider this an insult to the Hong clan, as all my wife did was display her new hair pins. And my niece had no right to have her opinions dismissed...as she was one of the people asked to give her opinion on Huan qualifications."

* * *

Huan smiled.

On the other side of the baths, her husband and Lord Reishin were relaxing.

As she was now the wife of an official, she had the rights to use the bathhouse for nobility. She, Yuri, and Zhao smiled.

"Now this is the life..." she said, as she sat back.

Both women nodded.

"Just rest...you did all you can."

"Yes, I know. Perhaps I'll just get a shop in town. At least I could work on jewelry."

"Huan, we women like to...help out one another. Many wives heard about what happened...let's just say most men had to find another place to sleep..." Yuri snickered.

"After all, if we can't have weapons to fight back, we have to try other methods. Trust me. You will have plenty of business" Zhao said with a coy smile.

Huan's jaw dropped.

* * *

Reishin smirked.

"Anyway, most of them were kicked out of the bedroom for the night..."

"Honesty, all this fuss because my wife wants to work at the palace? I feel like I work with children half of the time."

"Well, I can't say I expected anything else. You yourself were a bit hesitant when Shurei Hong wanted to take the exams."

"Only because of how things couldn't be organized...and how did last night go?"

"Wonderful...Yuri actually helped me. My wife is quite resourceful...even Koyu helped."

* * *

Huan looked on. Her make-up was perfect, and she felt like she had been decorated for battle. She and Shurei waited for the doors to be opened. They would be announced in a few moments.

Early today, Shurei had come during breakfast, and told them the restrictions had been lifted. Kijin and everyone else were to attend court as normal. But she and Shurei we're to arrive at ten.

Ready to accept whatever decision had been made, she had prepared herself. Now, it was finally going to be over.

As the doors opened she and Shurei saw the court...and King Ryuki.

"Approach Miss Hong and Mrs. Ko" King Ryuki asked.

Both women obeyed. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were their footsteps as they walked to the front of the room. The both knelt down when they stood in front of the throne.

"It had been decided, we feel your services would be useful. Will you honor us by accepting employment Mrs. Ko?"

Huan stared at the floor. It was...she had done it!

"I humbly and gratefully accept. And I also wish to express my gratitude to my husband for his support, along with the Hong clan. I..."

That was when she closed her eyes as she fainted.

* * *

Kijin saw Shurei catch Huan before she could hurt herself. Running, he soon held his wife.

"I think she's okay...she just fainted" Shurei said.

Cradling his wife, he looked up at King Ryuki.

"Kijin, take your wife to the infirmary. Let her know that starting tomorrow, she can begin to oversee the preparations."

Kijin nodded. Despite being slender, he carried his wife with ease, as he left the room.

"And Kijin?"

He looked to Advisor So.

"You are very fortunate man. Huan's perseverance is admirable...I look forward to seeing her work. Maybe I'll even get hair pin for my own use."

The entire room looked on in disbelief as he looked serious.

* * *

She felt something cold and wet...

Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw Kijin's masked face beside her.

"What happened?"

"You fainted...how do you feel?"

"Embarrassed, but relieved. I did it...thank you" she said as she sat up.

"Huan, I hate to impose, but I have a lot of work I need catch up on before I head home for the day. Would you mind helping me if you feel okay?"

"Only if you give me kiss" she said, as she smiled at him coyly.

In mere moments, Kijin's mouth was exposed, and they two shared gentle kiss.

* * *

Huan sighed, feeling content.

Tomorrow, she would begin to oversee the room...the one that Kijin had suggested. It would be her own space...

But best of all, she would be working near her husband. And she intended to help him when she wasn't busy.

Still, she needed supplies, more tools...a desk...there was so much to be done.

"Huan!"

Smiling, she bowed when she saw Shurei and Seiran.

"I'm happy things worked out for you Mrs. Ko."

"Thank you. Would you both like to come over tomorrow for dinner?"

"Thank you. But I actually came to invite you and Kijin to a dinner party tonight to celebrate."

"Oh...yes, we'll be happy to come."

"When I get back, I'll expect for you to be me a tour of the building."

"You're leaving?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have urgent business...I need to get back to my post. I've been away from Sa province far too long."

"Then when you get back, please allow me to make you a gift as sign of my thanks."

Shurei nodded, and Huan smiled. But she also knew she had to get back to the man she loved.

"I'd love to chat with you both, but I'm assisting my husband. I'm afraid he had a lot of work to catch up on."

"Come to think of it, we have to pack for the trip. I still need to get a few things done before tonight."

Huan nodded.

"Then I shall see you both tonight."

* * *

**Next story - **Seiran finds himself falling for woman who might be related to Lien. Will his past prevent him from finding happiness?

"All Things Change, And We Change With Them"


End file.
